Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Tokyo Mew Mew
by monkeycyborgninja
Summary: When Basco ta Jolokia brainwashes the Aliens into helping him obtain the Tokyo Mew Mew's Ultimate Power, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger must assist them not only for their sake, but to beat their rival in obtaining another Ultimate Power.
1. Prologue: Villains Vendetta

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here with the first chapter of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger V.S. Tokyo Mew Mew. This is a Collaboration between me and another author by the name of "brave kid", he came with me with the idea for this fic and I just hopped on board, LOL! Well, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger or Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

**Prologue: Villains Vendetta**

Hovering over Japan, just outside of the Earth's atmosphere, was what seemed to be a red, menacing looking space ship that had an insignia on it that seemed to be a skull and crossbones playing the trumpet. Inside the cockpit of said ship was a man with curly brown hair that was wearing a red and white feathery coat and a black pirate hat sitting in the "captain's seat", admiring three golden glowing orbs. He was none other than Basco ta Jolokia, a privateer of the Zangyack empire and arch rival of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

"Hm Hm, the Changeman, Flashman, and Maskman Ultimate Powers, I'm actually a little disappointed that it was so easy to obtain them, well no matter." Basco said as he placed the three powers in some sort of treasure chest on his side table. "Sally, continue the search." He ordered, and suddenly a strange space monkey popped out from behind his seat and complied.

"Do ke!" It said as it then walked over to the controls and flipped a few switches causing the ships computer to flash on. What Sally was doing was tapping into Earth TV broadcasts and radio frequencies in order to gather information on any of the Super Sentai teams. Basco sat back and watched as the screen displayed multiple images of the past 34 Super Sentai teams, but most of which were of no value to him, either they were of teams whose Ultimate Power was already collected or it was useless trivial info that gave no clue to where the team's current location was. Sally continued sorting through all of the data they received until Basco saw something that caught his attention.

"Sally, stop it there." He ordered, to which Sally complied. All of the images then disappeared from the screen accept for one, which seemed to be a live news broadcast from Tokyo. The screen showed a group of five girls, preteens in fact, in colorful and frilly outfits fighting off three humanoid aliens with pale skin and elf-like ears. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, some kind of Super Sentai wannabes?" Basco said with a smirk. At first he thought they were a Super Sentai, but after seeing the image clearly he knew that it couldn't be so. However, the fight between this group of girls and the three aliens peaked at his interest, and so he continued to watch their skirmish. While these girls were obviously not a true Sentai they sure acted as such. They wore colorful costumes, did heroic poses, had personal weapons and attacks that really packed a punch, and finally they could combine their powers for a devastating finishing attack, which sent the aliens running. "Hmm, well Sentai or not, those girls seem pretty strong. They seem similar enough to the Super Sentai, who knows maybe they even have an Ultimate Power." He thought out loud to himself, he figured that it couldn't hurt to add another Ultimate Power to his collection, after all the Gokaigers greatly outnumbered him in that respect. "Alright, I'm going to go pay those girls a little visit." He decided as he got up from his chair and was about to walk out of the room. Just then, the news feed switched to some footage of the three aliens, the reporter asking questions such as "what are they" and "what do they want". He then noticed that one of the aliens, the green haired one, was holding some sort of glowing blue orb, and he seemed highly protective of it. Basco then thought for a moment and then got an idea. "On second thought, why should I have to get my hands dirty; when I could get someone _else_ to do the deed and have a little fun while I'm at it." He said as he sat back down on the chair. He then picked up the Changeman Ultimate Power and held it up to the screen, comparing it to the orb in the alien's hand. "Sally, I have a job for you."

"Do ke?" Sally said, Basco gaining her attention.

* * *

"Grrr, those damn Mew Mews!" A short, brown haired alien shouted stomping his feet like a child having a tantrum.

"Well, looks like someone's a little sore that his plan went up in shambles." The green haired alien mocked as he floated above him in a position that looked like he was lying down.

"Shut up Kisshu, at least I'm actually coming up with plans to take over the earth, unlike you who just goofs around obsessing over Mew Ichigo all day!" The short alien shot back angrily.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, _I_ was the first one to come to this planet and even after you and Pie joined me I'm still making a good portion of the plans." Kisshu defended himself.

"Yeah, well they never work now do they?" The short alien said.

"Well neither do yours!"

"Well whose fault do you think that is?"

"Why you little…"

"Tart, Kisshu, enough with your senseless bickering, I am trying to work." The third, and tallest, alien said in a monotone voice. The two aliens growled in annoyance and just decided to drop it. Tart then noticed some unfamiliar images on the "computer" Pie was working on, such as a fleet of space warships, as well as strange alien soldiers in silver armor.

"Hey Pie, what are you working on anyway?" Tart asked in curiosity.

"Nothing really, I'm just looking into our "competitor's" recent activities." Pie answered, not even looking away from the screen.

"Competitors, what competitors?" Tart questioned.

"Oh, you mean those Zangyack losers?" Kisshu interjected, to which Pie nodded.

"Zangyack, what's a Zangyack?" Tart asked, only getting more confused.

"Some sort of empire that's supposed to rule over most of the universe, they're here to take over earth just like we are, so I guess you could say they're our rivals." Kisshu explained nonchalantly.

"Wait, seriously, how come I haven't heard of this?" Tart said.

"Because so far they haven't truly become a threat to our operation," Pie began. "In fact they actually came here before we did, with much more forces then we have, so the fact that they haven't taken over the earth yet gives me reason to believe that they are of no real threat, to earth or to us."

"Well, I guess that makes sense…" Tart said, about to drop the subject, but just then something on the screen catches his eye. "But hey, what about those guys?" He said as he pointed to an image of six warriors, four male two female, all wearing colorful suits and helmets that hid their faces that sort of looked like pirate hats. "It looks to me like the Zangyack have their own little pests."

"Yeah, who are those guys?" Kisshu asked, as he too has never seen this team of warriors.

"The Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, they are supposedly the 35th "Super Sentai" team, a group of warriors that protect this planet from harm." Pie explained.

"Well doesn't that sound familiar?" Kisshu said mockingly. "Looks like that's why the Zangyack haven't been able to take over the earth."

"No, I believe that is not true." Pie said, surprising and confusing the other two. "You see, the Gokaigers existence is completely illogical, for example they are supposed to all be from different planets yet they all resemble humans in every respect, and so I have come to the conclusion that they are merely earth propaganda in order to give humans a sense of security in this time of crisis, a foolish thing to do if you ask me." He explained.

"So, you're saying those guys don't exist?" Kisshu asked.

"Precisely." Pie confirmed. Kisshu and Tart just decided to leave it at that. "There, now that that's been completed, I shall now continue the search for Mew Aqua." He stated as he removed all the images of the Gokaigers and the Zangyack from the screen and brought up a map of Japan, apparently searching for said Mew Aqua. Just then, almost immediately, the computer seemed to have found something.

"Wow that was fast." Tart said in surprise.

"Indeed, and quite fortunate as well," Pie added. "I'm picking up a large energy signature which seems to be coming from this area." He said as the computer zeroed in on the energy signature.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go get it before the Mew mews catch wind of it." Kisshu suggested, prompting he and his comrades to teleport to the location the computer displayed.

* * *

The trio then reappeared in the middle of a forest; the apparent location of what they hoped would be a sample of Mew Aqua.

"Now, the Mew Aqua should be around here somewhere." Pie said as he and the others began to search the area.

"This better not be a dud like last time." Tart said.

"Just shut it and look." Kisshu said in annoyance. Just then he spotted something odd. Behind the bush he was looking through was a strange looking monkey, but what really caught his eye was that it seemed to be playing around with a golden orb of some sort. "Well, what do we have here?" He said in a soft voice, as the monkey hadn't noticed him yet. "Pie, Tart, come over here." He called the others over, to which they complied.

"Did you find it?" Pie asked.

"Well I found something, look." Kisshu answered and pointed to what the monkey was holding.

"Well that sure looks like it could be Mew Aqua, what do you think Pie?" Tart said.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to examine it further to know if it really is or not." Pie stated.

"If that's the case, then let's just take it." Tart suggested.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Kisshu said as he and the others hovered over the bush to the monkey. "Hey, monkey." He said, gaining its attention.

"Do ke?" It said as turned around and saw the aliens. "DO KE!" It yelped as it grabbed the orb and ran off. "Hey, get back here!" Kisshu shouted as he, Pie, and Tart ran after it. They all tried to get a grip on it but it was a lot faster and swifter then it looked. It around trees, jumped from one to another, and once it even hit Kisshu with what seemed to be a large brass symbol. Eventually they chased it into a clearing, where it stops to catch its breath.

"We got you now." Kisshu said as the trio surrounded the monkey.

"We have you right where we want you." Tart added as they began to close in on the monkey.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." And unknown voice said, surprising the trio. "Yo." Basco greeted as he came out into the open from behind a tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisshu questioned. Just then, Sally ran past the aliens and over to Basco and gave him the glowing orb.

"Good job Sally, here's your reward." Basco said as he gave Sally a banana, which it gladly took.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Kisshu shouted.

"Yeah, get your own Mew Aqua, we were here first!" Tart added childishly, much the chagrin of his companions.

"Mew Aqua, so that's the stuff you guys are after?" Basco asked as tossed the orb up in the air a few times. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you three, but this isn't Mew Aqua."

"It's not?" Pie said in surprise.

"Nope, this my pale friends is much more valuable then Mew Aqua, whatever that is. This is the Dengeki Sentai Changeman's Ultimate Power." He stated, gaining confused looks from the aliens.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Kisshu asked mockingly, which gained a smirk from Basco.

"I guess not, but then again you really don't need to know what that is." Basco replied. "But enough with the small talk, it's time we got down to business."

"What business would we have with a lowly human?" Pie asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to "defend this planet" or anything like that, in fact if anything I'm going to help you." Basco responded, peaking at the aliens' interest.

"Oh really, now how are you going to help us?" Kisshu asked with an amused smirk.

"Those girls you usually have those scuffles with, "Tokyo mew" or something like that?" Basco said.

"Tokyo Mew Mew." Kisshu corrected.

"I can help you get rid of them… for good." He continued, shocking the trio quite a bit. He smirked at they're expressions and continued. "I may seem like an ordinary earthling to you but that can't be further from the truth. I can give you three the power you need to defeat them, whether you actually do away is up to you." He said.

"Now why exactly would you want to help us?" Pie question with suspicion.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't care if you three end up "reclaiming" this planet or whatever it is you're trying to do, it's just that those "Mew Mews" have something that I want." Basco explained.

"And what exactly would that be?" Tart asked.

"Hm Hm, the Tokyo Mew Mew's Ultimate Power." He answered surprising the aliens once again. "That's all I really want, I just need you three to subdue them long enough for me to extract it, I'll even let you choose which one I extract it from, after all it's a very painful experience. So, what do you say?" He said and then waited for the aliens answer. After a moment or two of silence, Kisshu smirked evilly.

"I'll admit, this does seem like a very interesting offer, but I'm a little surprised you would actually trust us with this." He began. "I mean, who's to say that after we subdue them that we won't take the Ultimate Power for ourselves, after all if we had something like that killing off the rest of the humans would be a snap. In fact, that's not such bad idea; I think we should do that. So sorry, but no deal, we'll bring down Tokyo Mew Mew ourselves, and take that Ultimate Power as well, in fact, give us that one you have in your hands, after it wouldn't hurt to know exactly what we're dealing with." Kisshu said as his smile widened and he held out his hand while Pie and Tart got their weapons out ready to fight. However, this didn't faze Basco at all, in fact he started chuckling.

"I had a feeling you three wouldn't agree to it, I guess this whole exchange was just a waste of time. No matter, after all… this ways a lot more fun for me." Basco said as he then pulled out what seemed to be a golden trumpet. Basco then began playing it, and as he did, a golden light began to come out of it and made its way over to the aliens.

"Hey, what is this?" Kisshu demanded, but Basco just ignored him and kept playing.

"Hey, answer us you…" Was all Tart could say before some of the light flew into his eyes, causing him to scream in agony.

"Tart!" Pie said before the light did the same to him.

"What the…" Kisshu began before he was met with the same fate. After a while the light completely disappeared into the trio and they fell quiet, with their eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

"Kneel." Basco ordered and the three did so. "Good, now listen here, you three go start some commotion down in the city, which should draw those "Mew Mews" out, but remember not to kill them until I extract their Ultimate Power, understand?" He explained, gaining nods from the trio. "Good, now go." He ordered and the aliens flew off at full speed to the city. "Good luck." He said as he waved playfully to them and began to laugh maniacally, his plan being set into motion.

_ Earth our shining blue marvel that has been protected for years by the 34 Super Sentai. Now that sacred duty has been passed down to two incredible teams; one of them raises their flag against the Zangyack Empire, and the other fights the ruthless aliens for the future of the Earth. Two teams that would've never ordinarily met will now cross paths!_

_**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS TOKYO MEW MEW!**_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the prologue to what I hope will turn out to be a great story. Like I said, credit for the original idea for this story, he came up with the major plot and I'm really just writing it down for him, working out the details and such, so yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed this chap and I know the Rapparatta can't really do that but it's what we wanted to do so that's what we're doing, so yeah. Well see ya, and don't forget to R&R please. **


	2. A Mysterious Occurrence

**A/N: Hey guys, MCN here bringing you the first official chapter of Gokaiger VS TMM. Well I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all like it. Once again brave kid actually came up with the plot of this chapter and I pretty much just wrote it down and worked out the details, so yeah. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

**A Mysterious Occurrence, A Dangerous Enemy Appears, Nya **

"Oh gosh, I'm going to be late!" Ichigo said as she dashed down the street towards her work place. Once again she had lost track of the time while on a date with her boyfriend and is now running late for work, literally. "Shirogane is going to let me have it I just know it. If I know him he's going to make me clean the shop from bottom to top before sending me to go look for aliens." She said as she approached a big, pink, frilly building with a sign that said "Café Mew Mew" on it. She walked up to the door and sighed. "Well, here it goes." She said with dread as she opened the door and walked into the establishment. She tried to be as quite as she could, hoping to sneak in without anyone noticing. At first it seemed like she was going to pull it off, but once she turned the corner to go into the changing rooms she was met with a very annoyed looking Ryou Shirogane in her path. "Gah… Sh-Shirogane, what a surprise." Ichigo said awkwardly, but Ryou stayed silent for the moment.

"So you finally decided to come to work huh?" He finally said in a sarcastic tone. "Let me guess, you were goofing around with that Aoyama kid again weren't you?"

"Well, I, uh…" Ichigo said flustered and blushing, embarrassed that it was so obvious.

"Huh, never mind, just get to work and we'll talk about making up the time you missed later." Shirogane said as he walked into the kitchen, leaving behind a very annoyed Ichigo. She was a little ticked off at his attitude but she decided to just brush it off and get to work. She changed into her maid uniform and went to great her fellow employees and teammates, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She apologized to the group.

"Well well, look who's decided to join us." Mint said in a mocking tone as she took a sip of her tea.

"Shut up Mint, at least when I'm here I actually work, unlike some people I know." Ichigo rebuked, but Mint seemed unfazed, which just made Ichigo more cross. "Hey are you even listening to me!"

"Ichigo-san calm down, you know how Mint-san is." Lettuce pleaded, trying to stop her before she started something.

"Ichigo Onee-chan, look over here!" Pudding said, trying to change the subject. "See, I've broken my own personal record!" She said, for she was balancing on a ball while balancing what looked like thirty plates and her arms, head, and back. But just then she began to lose her balance.

"Ahh, be careful Pudding!" Ichigo said as she and Lettuce tried to help her keep her balance. Zakuro just stood by and watched, too mature to involve herself in their activities. Business was slow, so the girls didn't really have much to do, they served the minimal amount of customers there were, cleaned up after them, and chatted when there was nothing to do. It just seemed like it was going to be a normal day, but they couldn't be more wrong.

"Everyone, we have an emergency!" Shirogane exclaimed, causing the girls to snap to attention.

"What is it, a Chimera Animal?" Zakuro asked.

"No actually, it's the Aliens themselves, they're attacking downtown Tokyo." Shirogane explained.

"Wait, the Aliens themselves are?" Lettuce asked surprised.

"Why, is there Mew Aqua down there?" Mint questioned further.

"Well if there is our computer hasn't detected it." Keiichiro said as he came up from the basement.

"Well Mew Aqua or not, they're still hurting innocent people and causing destruction." Shirogane said. "You have to stop them. GO, TOKYO MEW MEW!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"**METAMORPHO-SIS!**" They all said at once, and they all gained colorful, frilly outfits as well as animal appendages, they became the Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Aboard the Gokai Galion, the band of Space Pirates known as the Gokaigers was going about their usual business. Joe was doing his daily pushups, Ahim was sitting at the table drinking some tea, Luka was counting her money, both Zagins and Yen, Don was tinkering with his Gokai Gun, Gai was editing his Super Sentai Encyclopedia, and Marvelous was sitting in the Captains Seat just staring into space. He let out a loud yawn and spoke.

"I'm board." He said, as if just saying so would cause someone to relieve him of his boredom.

"Yeah, same here actually." Luka agreed. "The Zangyack have been awfully quite lately, and without them there's really nothing much to do."

"Yeah, that's true." Don said. "But I have to say, I'm kind of glad they haven't been active, it gives us, as well as the Earthlings a little peace for a change." He admitted.

"But why do you think they haven't been doing anything, could they have possibly given up?" Ahim inquired which caught Gai's attention.

"That might be! Maybe our efforts as the 35th Super Sentai have finally paid off, and drove the Zangyack away!" Gai said enthusiastically while striking a heroic pose.

"No, there's no way that would happen." Joe interjected, bringing Gai's enthusiasm down a notch. "The Zangyack won't stop until they either get what they want or they've been totally crushed, there's no way they'd just give up due to fear. My guess is they're just trying to think of an effect way of taking over this planet." He explained standing up from the floor where he was exercising.

"Or to get rid of us." Marvelous suggested.

"HUH, you really think they could be doing that?" Don said as he frantically grabbed onto Marvelous's arm.

"How should I know?" He responded as he snatched his arm out of Don's grip.

"Well, we have been getting in their way ever since we came to this planet, it's only natural that they'd want to get rid of us as soon as possible before they proceed with their plans to take over earth." Ahim pointed out, gaining a silence from the others, as they pondered this fact.

"Well, let's not worry about that right now; let's focus on getting more Ultimate Powers as long as there's not Zangyack to get in our way." Marvelous said as he got up from his seat. "Hey Bird, make with the fortune telling, and make it obvious this time." He said to a mechanical bird named Navi, who was perched on the computer keyboard.

"I told you not to call me 'bird'!" Navi complained, but Marvelous paid no mind to it as usual. "Alright, let's treasure navigate!" Navi said as she began flying around the room until she hit her head on a pole. "'Look for animals in maid uniforms' that's all." She said, greatly confusing the Gokaigers.

"Look for animals… in maid uniforms?" Luka said quizzically.

"What kind of clue is that?" Joe added.

"Gai-san, do you have any idea which Super Sentai that could be?" Ahim asked the Earthling, for he was an expert on all things Super Sentai. Gai thought for a moment and then opened his mouth to say something.

"…I have no idea." He said, disappointing the others.

"Well, looks like it's another wild goose chase." Don said.

"Well at least this gives us something to do while the Zangyack are quiet." Marvelous said with a smirk. "Alright, let's start looking, Doc, take us down." He ordered, since they were currently "sailing" through the sky.

"Ok, do you want me to take us back to our usual docking point?" He asked.

"Nah, let's just dock and search where ever we are." Marvelous responded. "By the way where are we?"

"It looks like we're just over a city called… Tokyo." Don confirmed.

"Ohh, that's the Japanese capital!" Gai exclaimed. "It's a very big city with many people in it, finding "animals in maid uniforms" is going to be especially hard there."

"Hmm, sound interesting." Marvelous said. "Ok, let's start our search there." He suggested, to which they all complied.

* * *

The Mew Mews were running down the shopping district, passing mayhem and destruction that they could only assume were the Aliens' doing.

"Look, there they are na no da!" Mew Pudding exclaimed as she pointed to the three aliens about to destroy a building.

"Stop right there!" Mew Ichigo said with authority, gaining the trio's attention. "You three just don't know when to quit do you, harming innocent lives like this is unforgivable, and as long as me and my comrades are around we will never let you get away with this! For the future of the earth, we will be of service, Nya!" She said her catchphrase as she posed heroically, however the aliens weren't at all phased by this, in fact they didn't seem to show any acknowledgment that she even said anything at all, they just stared at the group with they're glowing, soulless eyes. "What's wrong Kisshu, no annoying comebacks today?" She asked sarcastically but the Alien didn't answer, he just raised his pair of Sais together, charged up a beam of blue energy and shot it at her. Mew Ichigo barely dodged the attack, which she was thankful for since the attack made a small crater in the ground. "I guess not." She said, as she and the rest of the girls prepared for battle. Pie then used his fan to create a large gale of wind that blew the Mew Mews in opposite directions. Tart then attacked Mew Pudding and Mew Mint, Pie fought Mew Zakuro and Mew Lettuce, and Kisshu took on Mew Ichigo alone.

Tart bashed Mew Pudding with this "click clack toy" weapon, knocking her to the ground, then through it at her, hoping to cause some damage, but luckily Mew Mint deflected it.

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!" She said as she shot a heart shaped energy arrow at him. Unfortunately Tart wrapped one end of his weapon around the arrow and redirected it back to them, forcing them to dodge it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you again Taru-Taru." Mew Pudding said as she summoned her Pudding Ring weapon and began dancing around with it in preparation for her attack. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" She exclaimed as she created a shockwave that once it hit Tart he became encased in pudding.

"We got him!" Mew Mint said in joy, but that joy was soon washed away as Tart escaped the pudding prison in a burst of energy.

"He escaped na no da!" Mew Pudding said in shock. She expected Tart to be quite angry and to through a tantrum of some sort, but he was… unnaturally calm, he didn't even say anything when she called him by his nick name. "Taru-Taru?" She said, hoping to gain a response, but he just stayed silent. He then hit the ground with his weapon, creating a shockwave that knocked the Mews off their feet.

"Since when could he do that?" Mew Mint questioned, as Tart never displayed such an ability before.

"Taru-Taru's acting weird na no da!" Mew Pudding exclaimed. Tart then charged two of his weapons with red energy and through it at them hitting them both and causing significant damage.

Meanwhile, Mew Zakuro and Mew Lettuce were fighting off Pie. The alien was continually shooting lighting at the two girls, who dodged them as best as they could.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" She said as she shot her energy whip at the Pie, landing a hit and sending him crashing to the ground. However when the smoke cloud cleared he was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, where did he go?" Mew Lettuce asked, but soon received an answer when Pie reappeared behind her and grabbed her in a head lock.

"Lettuce!" Zakuro exclaimed as she rushed to help her, but Pie hit her with a blast of lightning from his fan before she could get to them.

"Please, stop this; we really don't have to fight like this." Mew Lettuce choked out, but Pie didn't respond. It was then that she noticed Pie's eyes were glowing with an eerie yellow light. "What the…" She began, but was cut off when Pie tightened his grip around her throat. Mew Lettuce then elbowed Pie in the gut, causing him to let her go. She then summoned her Lettuce Castanets and began playing them. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She said as she shot blasts of water at Pie. However Pie took his fan and deflected the waves. While she had her guard down, Pie shot her with icicles out of his fan but before they could hit her Mew Zakuro pushed her out of the way, saving her. The two girls then regained their composure and attacked Pie with their two attacks at once. Pie's fan then grew large and he used it to shield himself from their attacks, but that's not all he did. The fan seemed to absorb the attack, causing it to glow with purple energy. Once the fan was fully "charged" it shrunk back to its original size and he shot a powerful beam of energy from it, hitting them and causing major damage.

Meanwhile Mew Ichigo was taking on Kisshu by herself. Kisshu was slashing at her with his Sais while Ichigo either evaded his strikes or blocked them with her Strawberry Bell. She eventually found an opening and kicked him back a bit, but Kisshu saved himself from a fall by levitating in the air. Kisshu then charged his weapons with blue energy and shot two arks of said energy at Ichigo. She brought up her force field which effectively protected her from the arks, but as soon as she force field went down Kisshu teleported right in front of her and back handed her in the face, sending her to the ground. As she got up, Kisshu's weapons once again charged with energy only this time it turned green as it intensified and then formed itself into the blade, extending each Sais' reach. Once Ichigo was back on her feet Kisshu rushed up to her and attempted to cross slash her, but his blades clashed with her Strawberry Bell. Mew Ichigo desperately struggled to hold back the blades, staring Kisshu down the entire time. And that's when she realized it, all he was doing was blankly staring at her, usually he would taunt her in this kind of situation, relishing the suffering she was going through, but not this time, he just stared at her, as if he didn't even really care about the fight… didn't care about _her_.

"Ok seriously, what's the matter with you Kisshu?" Mew Ichigo asked but received no answer. She was about to lose the grapple they were in but she thought quickly and side stepped, causing his blades to hit strike the ground. She then jumped back away from him trying to get some distance between them. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She announced as she shot a blast of energy at Kisshu, but he deflected it with his blades. The two then exchanged blows with their weapons, flashes of light going off as the blades clashed with the bell, but eventually one of Kisshu's strikes knocked Mew Ichigo's Strawberry bell out of her hand. Kisshu then kicked her to the ground and pointed is blade to her throat, in order to keep her down. After a moment of thinking, Ichigo swept Kisshu's feet, tripping him, and ran over to her weapon and picked it up. "Everyone, gather around!" She called to her comrades, to which they all complied. They all managed to get away from their fights and regroup, the aliens did the same.

"Is everyone ok?" Zakuro asked with concern, to which everyone nodded.

"Guys, something's not right here." Mew Ichigo said. "The aliens are acting… strangely."

"I know what you mean, they seem… possessed or something." Mew Mint agreed.

"I noticed it too na no da!" Mew Pudding added.

"What do you think is going on?" Mew Lettuce questioned. Before anyone could answer, the trio of aliens shot three beams of energy at the Mews, but luckily they were able to dodge it with ease.

"Well whatever's going one with them, we're just going to have to figure it out later, right now we need to defeat them." Mew Ichigo stated. "Everyone, lend me your power." The girls complied with this and kneeled down and held their weapons out toward their leader. As they concentrated their weapons began to glow and the power transferred over to Ichigo's Strawberry Bell, whose own glowing began to intensify. "Ribbon Strawberry…" She began but before she could unleash the attack a strange blur ran up to them and attacked them making them loose their concentration and fall to the ground.

"Gah, what was that?" Mew Mint said as she and the Mews faced their attacker, which turned out to be Sally, who was now clapping the symbols it had together.

"Uh… is that a monkey?" Mew Ichigo said with a mixture of disbelief and awkwardness.

"Looks like it." Mew Lettuce replied. The aliens then came down from levitating and walked up just behind Sally.

"It's the monkey! The monkey did this to the aliens na no da!" Mew Pudding suggested surprising the others.

"Actually, it was me." Basco said as he stepped out from the shadows and walked up to Sally. "Here you go Sally." He said as he handed Sally a mango, which she started eating.

"You did this to them?" Mew Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Bingo, ha ha, I was actually surprised by how easy it was; one little song and they turn into my own personal lapdogs." Basco answered, confirming that he was indeed controlling them.

"Who are you?" Mew Zakuro inquired.

"Basco ta Jolokia, pleasure to meet you… Tokyo Mew Mew." He said as he took off his hat and bowed like a gentlemen.

"Basco?" Mew Mint said, wondering who this person was.

"Why did you do this to Taru-Taru na no da?" Mew Pudding asked as she pointed an incriminating finger at Basco.

"Well, this is a rare occurrence, the heroes actually caring about the well being of their enemies." Basco mocked, as he could tell by the looks on their faces that this was true.

"It's true that they're our enemies, and we will stop at nothing to defeat them in order to protect the earth…" Mew Ichigo began.

"But, they have hearts and feelings as well, and they don't deserve to be manipulated like that." Mew Lettuce finished.

"Besides, why would you do this to them anyway, could it be that… you're after Mew Aqua as well?" Mew Zakuro said, to which all the girls listened to hear his response.

"Nope, wrong answer, but you were right about one thing, I am after something." Basco said.

"And what would that be?" Mew Ichigo questioned further. Basco then smirked and pulled out his Rapparatta.

"You." He said, shocking the Mew Mews. He then began playing his trumpet like weapon and as soon the sound of it hit the girls' ears they all fell down in pain.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Mew Ichigo mumbled in pain.

"My body… it hurts!" Mew Mint exclaimed.

"What… are you doing… to us, ghaaaahh!" Mew Zakuro shouted, but Basco just kept on playing. As the pain intensified, their bodies began to glow a bright yellow, and it started exiting their bodies and moving towards Basco.

'_That's it, just a little bit more._' Basco said in his mind, as he was about to accomplish his goal. But just as the light was about to completely leave the Mew Mews, someone landed next to Basco and swung his sword at his hand, knocking the Rapparatta out of his hands. The stranger then tried to slash Basco but he jumped back before he could. He got a good look at the stranger, which seemed to be another alien, evidenced by his long elf like ears, with long blonde hair put in a ponytail and wearing a blue coat over blue clothes.

"Blue Knight!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed with a combination of surprise and relief as the Blue Knight rushed over to her side.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, kind of, thanks for the save." She thanked as she struggled to get back up.

"I live to serve you Ichigo; I will protect you no matter what." The Blue Knight stated, making Ichigo blush a bit.

"Oh great, another hero." Basco said in slight annoyance, but it quickly went away and was replaced with amusement. "Well, now matter, at least now I can have a little more fun. Aliens, attack." Basco ordered as he snapped his fingers, causing the trio to attack the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight held up his sword and charged, fighting off the three aliens as best he could. Ordinarily he'd be able to take them all on with no problem, but do to their enhanced powers he was having a little trouble. Eventually the aliens were able to wear him down enough to start getting some real hits in. Tart was able to hit him in the face with his weapon, which caused him to stagger long enough for Pie to hit him with an ice blast and Kisshu finished the onslaught with a cross slash that sent him rolling on the ground towards the Mews.

"Blue Knight!" Mew Ichigo said with concern.

"This is bad, looks like we're going to have to retreat for now." He said as he stood back up and faced the aliens. The trio closed in on him, hoping to finish him off, but the Blue Knight thought quickly and stuck his sword into the ground, causing a blue tinted force field to appear around him and the girls. Once the Aliens ran into the force field they became stunned by the energy, allowing the group to escape.

"Hmm, well what do you know, Mr. Knight in shining armor was able to pull off an escape." Basco said as he watched the Mew Mews and the Blue Knight run off. "Oh well, all they've really done is make this a little more fun for me, after all it would be pretty boring if I was able to get their ultimate power without a bit of a struggle." He said in a cocky tone, just loud enough for Mew Zakuro to hear.

'_Ultimate Power, what could he mean by that?_' She thought to herself as she and the others continued their escape. They eventually made it out of the shopping district and felt safe enough to power down.

"That was close, if wasn't for you Blue Knight we would've been done for." Mint said as she and the others caught their breath.

"That Basco guy was a meanie na no da!" Pudding said in a childish fit.

"Well he must be pretty dangerous to be able to control the aliens like that, not to mention what he was doing to us." Lettuce said.

"Hey Blue Knight, do you know who that Basco person was?" Ichigo asked, since the Blue Knight usually knew things about their enemies.

"I am afraid I don't, this is the first time I am hearing of him; I don't know who he is or what his motives are." The Blue Knight responded.

"Well, I guess we better report back to Shirogane about this, maybe he knows." Mint suggested.

"Yeah, thanks again Blue Knight." Ichigo thanked once again.

"I exist to protect you Ichigo; I will always be there when you need me." He said as she teleported away.

"Well, we should get back." Ichigo said. She and the others then made their way back to the café, everyone wondering who Basco was, and what exactly did he want from them.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, Ch. 1 of what I hope will be a great story. Just a heads up I'm going to be working on this story simultaneously with my other story, so updates will take some time, but I'll try my best to get chaps out as soon as I can. Well see you all next time, and don't forget to R&R please. **


End file.
